


Pride of Pretty Lady

by Norias



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Beginning of the tale, how the Rescue Rangers got in the times of the knights...





	Pride of Pretty Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Гордость Прекрасной Дамы](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651148) by Toona. 



> Rescue Rangers and other used personages, except mass scenes participants, are (c) The Walt Disney Company and are used here without their permission.  
>  This text may be freely distributed (but not modified) only if there is no commercial gain acquired by it.   
>  This translation was done for the pure enjoyment of English-speaking fans by Aivars Liepa.  
> Great thanks goes to Karen 'Kat' Mollet for proofreading and error corrections.  
> Translated on December 1999 - January 2000

Scene: Rescue Rangers Headquarters, main room. Dale is sitting on the sofa and reading a big book. Enters Chip.

Chip: What are you reading, Dale?

Dale: "The Ballad about the Honoured Earl and Lady..."

Chip: "...LongTail"? Hey, let that fairytale down, you can't find something more worth reading or what?

Dale: And what's, may I ask, is wrong with the "Ballad"?

Chip; This is for the kiddies.

Dale (a bit angry): Are you saying that I'm a kiddie?

Chip: I didn't say that.

Dale (angered): You said!

Chip: Dale, for such junk...

Dale (angered even more): This isn't 'junk'! Knights of the White Castle are real heroes! All enemies of them are shaking in fear and crawl into their holes...

Enters Gadget, turns on TV, and then notices a book on the sofa.

Gadget: Oh, so you, Dale, are reading the new book?

Dale: Gadget! Chip is saying that it is just junk!

Gadget: Don't be so categorical, Chip. I liked it.

Chip: But Gadget, it's the ...

Dale: Ch...Chiip!! What's this?!!

The book on the sofa jumps a bit. All rangers look at it.

Chip: Did it do so before?

Gadget: I didn't notice. I need to look closer.

Gadget bends to have a closer look at the book

Gadget: Interesting... I don't see any vires that may explain the jumping of the book...

Monty (entering room): Well, again no task for the Rangers? Zipper, my lad, let's pay a visit to... (notices Gadget, khmms) ...well, the pretty cool place, I meant.

Dale: Look there, Monty!

Monty (pragmatically): Well, once I knew a Jamaican jumping Frog, then she ...

Chip: It is glowing!

Dale: Mommy!

Gadget: Interesting, it may be some composite of phosphor, I will take a bit for the analysis...

Zipper zumms warning and shakes his head. To the horror of all present heroes, Gadget jumps and catches the book. It opens.

Flash of light.

Rangers are falling into rainbow depth.

Impact.

Silence.

* * *

Scene: big and old forest, illuminated by the few sun rays falling through the leaves. In the distance there are birds singing. Rescue Rangers are scattered sitting and lying around the small hollow into various poses, except Chip, who isn't visible.

Gadget, grimacing, pulls from under herself a pine cone.

Gadget: Where we are?

Regards the pinecone with a disgusting look.

Dale: I don't know, but I think that was a magical book.

Gadget: Don't be naive, Dale, there is no such a thing as magic.

Monty stands up, revealing below himself a Zipperpancake. Picks it up and shakes, so that he regains normal form.

Monty: Sorry, pal, it just happened...

Zipper (clearly): It's nothing.

Monty (looking around): Well, and where is our fearless leader?

From the higher up cames crack, followed by a scream. Second later Chip lands face-first and stays lying on the ground.

Gadget: Gosh, hip, are you okay?

Chip slowly comes to his senses.

Chip; Ooh, long time I didn't feel hurt SO bad...

Gadget: Gosh, you are fine?

Monty (after quick check on Chip): Hands, legs and all else still where they need to be.

Chip stands up. He is swinging slightly.

Chip: No, Gadget, don't worry, it's all fine with me.

Scene pulls away to take in all the surroundings around the Rangers. They are surrounded by mighty trees, and the sun is in zenith. The Rangers look terribly small against the background.

Chip (in raised voice): Well, and where we are now? And where the TV vent?

Gadget: Chip, do You feel okay?

Chip stumbles over the pinecone, Gadget had dropped earlier, falls down, but immediately jumps back to feet.

Chip (not so sure anymore): Darn, how do we get here, whenever it is?

Monty (to Gadget): He is getting better.

Dale (sitting on one of lower tree branches): Wow! Guys, come here quick!

* * *

Scene: Rangers sitting on a branch high in the tree. The hollow in the tree over the branch resembles the 'uncivilised' version of their headquarters. All around them in all directions stretches virgin forest.

Gadget (voice from the hole): Boys, it sure resembles me of our headquarters.

Chip (looking into hole): What?

Monty: Crashing me crikeys, it's either not New York, or we are in a very deep trouble!

Dale: Why, Monty?

Monty: Do you see any skyscrapers nearby?

Dale: No....

Gadget's voice now comes from a higher up, she is looking out from another hole in the tree - possibly the second exit of the same hole.

Gadget: Well, you sure have a point, Monty. I can see a medieval castle not far away. Over it hangs a banner.

Dale (appear near Gadget): Hurrah! At last I will become a knight, Gadget!

Chip (still on lower branch): Why do you think so, Dale?

Dale: If there is a castle, there has to be knights! What if we landed into the book?

Gadget: Oh my gosh! That's terrible!

Dale: But You said you liked the book!

Gadget: Well, I did like it, really, but not THAT much!

* * *

Scene: trail in the forest. Rangers are walking, Chip is leading the way. They stop, and Gadget with the spyglass climbs up in the tree.

Dale: You sure know which way to go?

Chip: AS I remember, someone claimed to know all trails and roads there...

Dale: But, Chip, I didn't think...

Monty: Forget that, it's already too late. Gadget, what do you see?

Gadget sits on the branch high up in the tree. Far below are visible the intrigued faces of the other Rangers.

Dale sniffs something and walks off the trail.

Gadget: I see the same castle, but it's now closer. We are going the right way.

Chip: Already feeling better...

Gadget: And I also see a road right ahead!

Dale steps out from the bushes with hands full with ripe nuts.

Dale: Food there is great. Anyone wants to join? Monty?

Dale starts to crack nuts.

Chip: We don't have time for this, we need to find some warlock, wizard or magician to send us back! You want to be stuck here forever?

Dale: E, Chip, I didn't mean that...

Gadget slides down the tree.

Gadget: Quick, boys, I saw something moving on the road, if we hurry up, we can catch up with it and find out something!

Monty (watching the deep forest): As I remember how many enemies we had in New York...

Zipper pulls him by the collar.

Monty: Sorry, pal, I'm coming.

Monty and Zipper hurry after the rest.

* * *

Scene: Big opening into the forest. The dusty road is stretching over it, coming out one side and disappearing back into the forest on opposite side. On the road, moving toward Rangers, is visible a closed carriage in dark colour, followed by a lone rider. (Take either Shaka-Baka or Arnold Mousenegger, put him into a press-formed tin can, and You will get the picture of the rider).

Dale: It's the vapen of Longtails!

Chip: Hey! Stop!

Rider stops and pulls out a dangerous looking longsword.

Rider: Who arest thou? (See note 2) Answer, or pay for insult with yer holed skin!

Dale: Wow! The real knight!

Chip: I see. Don't be afraid, we...

Rider: Take that back, or I will make thee shorter for a head, dumb serf! Nobody dared to call Earl to be afraid of something and nobody ever will!!!

Chip (shocked, and a bit terrified): I'm sorry, I didn't want to...

Monty (whispering to Zipper and Dale): That knight looks TOO real...

Earl (proudly): Thus apology is accepted. Are thou a bodyguard of this beautiful lass?

Chip: We are Rescue Rangers, and we are heading toward the castle...

Into the carriage doors a delicate hand pulls away the draperies, and from it hangs out another Gadget into a dress. Well, into a dress that may be popular in the XIII-XV centuries.

Chip notices this and nearly loses breath.

Chip: ...Longtail.

LongTail (into Lahwhinie’s voice): Who are they, Earl?

Earl: They are calling themselves 'rescue rangers', my lady!

LongTail: Must be monks then, and that word the name of their orden.

Earl: They don't look like the monks, my lady.

LongTail: You are too suspicious, my dear Earl. Came closer, rescue rangers.

Dale (into awe): Chipper, it's the Floe LongTail personally!

Floe LongTail (wondered): You know my name?

Dale: Yes, we read...

Chip paws Dales mouth close.

Monty makes a deep bow to Floe.

Monty: We have heard much about your immense beauty, lady LongTail, but the rumours clearly pale compared to the reality.

Zipper too tries to explore a sort of bowing.

Floe (to Gadget): What's your name, young mouse? You have a strange dress on you, are you a monk too?

Gadget (looking at the ground): A bit... I'm Gadget Hackwrench.

Floe: Newer heard about the clan with such a surname, but I can feel a pure blood in you. Well, you sure can't be enemies, this much I can tell. Why do you want to visit my castle?

Dale: We are looking for a warlock!

Floe: WARLOCK?!!

Earl (threateningly): If Yer as much as TRY to cast spells on Lady LongTail, I will cut yer all in pieces by this there sword! And I will start with thee... (points at Chip)

Floe: Calm down, dear Earl. They aren't dangerous.

Chip (watching the sword making figures of eight into Earls' paws): No, no, no, you misunderstood us! (Hisses at Dale) Shut up and stay out of the talks, do me a favour! (turns back to Floe) We are... cursed... sort of... (watches reaction of Earl and Floe)

Earl lowers the sword, Floe listens carefully. 

Chip (more strongly): ...we really need help by someone who knows magic, to uncurse us...

Chip freezes, awaiting the explosion from Earl. 

Floe: I understand you well, dear traveller. I know a warlock, he lives nearby. I will try to talk with him and ask him to help you. Earl, this young lady will sit with me, others will follow us on foot. We are returning.

Earl: Yes, my lady!

Dale: So Gadget will get the first class travel, but we all again on our twos?

Chip (angry): Shut up! All because of your stupid book!

Dale: My stupid book?

Chip: Who got it to the headquarters? I did?

Dale (angering up too): And so you say that I...

Zipper buzzs warning at the Dale's nose.

Monty: Excellent, a 'munk fight’ is all we really need now! We are all in the same boat, together we got in, together we will get out! Your differences you will discuss, when we are home.

The carriage turns around and drives back, Earl riding at the side of it. Monty and Chip are walking after it, Zipper sitting on Monty's shoulder. Dale stands on the road.

Dale (sighting sadly): Really, why did I borrow that book from the library?

Dale notices that the carriage and his friends have nearly reached the forest edge, and brokes in the run after them.

* * *

Scene: The big hall into the Castle LongTail. The walls are covered with the swords, spears, maces and other weaponry of the Dark Ages, mixed between ornate shields and tapestries. Between all the oddities hang... a long surfboard with scratches, like it was once used as a shield.

The feast is into full bloom. The servants are busy carrying new dishes from the kitchen and filling up the cups of the guests with the 'refreshers' (See note 3) The local mice and chipmunks (some into the armour, but most dressed much simpler) aren't as much as eating but "stuffing themselves with edibles" and aren't as much as drinking but "pouring in themselves the contents of the cups like there is no tomorrow". The bones and anything uneatable gets thrown under the tables, they use their fingers to tear at the food, licking them off after.

Into the multicoloured mob it is hard at first to notice Dale and Monty. Gadget - with Zipper perching on her shoulder - and Chip are sitting on the raised up part of the hall, on the both sides of Floe, as guests of honour.

Gadget: And these are your servants, lady...

Floe (into the tone of phrase "Just like sisters"): Don't be so ceremonial, dear, call me just Floe. Yes, these are my trusty servants, ready to die for me, if necessary.

Dale (from the common hall): Can I become your knight, Floe?

Hall explodes into guffaws and roaring laughs.

Chip: Dale!

Floe (to Dale, after laughing has ended): It isn't easy to become a knight, monk.

Chip: We are Rescue Rangers, Lady Floe, and no one of us will attempt to break our code of honour.

Chip casts a stern look at Dale. Dale notices it and near chokes with the half-eaten radish in mouth.

Chip: Even if someone tries time from time.

Dale lovers eyes.

Earl comes to the high back of Floes chair and whispers something into her ear. Zipper perks up, listening. Floe nods.

Floe (to Chip and Gadget): Well, it is settled then. Your rooms are ready.

* * *

The story ends there. But the story isn't finished!

The story has to be continued.

If some of you, readers, will want to write the continuation, the author will only warmly greet such an attempt. He just asks to send copies of the endings to him at the address TOONA@CHAT.RU.

If You want to publish your endings at Your WWW pages, please let me know the addresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's notes.
> 
> 1\. I found that Lawainee's method of describing the things with long descriptions works quite fine. ;-) Due to my lack of some words into my vocabulary, I had to use those tricks a few times.
> 
> 2\. Just to make a bit of the fun, I entered a few archaic phrases, like 'thou', 'thee', 'thus' - the old forms of second person singular into the speech of Earl.
> 
> 3\. The original was 'пойло' - a snickering name for various drinks of low quality - home-made beer, vine and other alcoholic beverages. Closest equivalent may be some of the drinks served at the time of 'dry law' in America. All the description of the feast and feasters is a pointy snickering at the way of the how the Hollywood and cinema in general had 'polished' up the laws and habits of the chivalry.


End file.
